


queens of ice and fire

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [30]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Feelings, Fire, Ice, Lesbian Character, Lust, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secrets, Snow and Ice, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: fire and blood courses through each of their veins, and the most beautiful part is that they both see it in each other





	queens of ice and fire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30: Temptation  
I wrote the second half of this while having a mental breakdown about Halloween so I hope it doesn't suck too hard. Enjoy!

Sansa hates how she’s attracted to Daenerys. She’s trying to take the seven kingdoms, and the North because of that. Sansa should despise her, but she instead finds herself falling for the queen. Her characteristics are foreign, and so very interesting. The fire in her is tempting Sansa like nothing she’s seen before.

It’s in the dragon queen’s personality. She’s amazed that Daenerys can fit all that fiery rage into such a small body. She’s even more impressed that she’s able to tame it. From what she’s heard, Daenerys has been put through far too much pain for a lifetime. 

Her dresses often remind Sansa of flames. Despite being in a cold area, where layers are needed, her clothes still flow in a way that reminds Sansa of an intense firestorm of heat. She personally wonders if Daenerys asks for them to be sewn that way, or if it’s just expected that they are to be made in such a way that represents her lineage. 

Oh dear, and the stories Sansa has heard about Daenerys’ family. Even the queen’s individual past. It seems like the Targaryen way, to burn everything around them. And though Daenerys hasn’t hurt anything yet, she’s more than capable of, with her dragons. Sansa has heard stories of the queen walking through fire. They must just be tales, she’s sure of it. Yet she can’t work up the courage to ask her herself. It seems almost ridiculous to question, yet not much at all.

And despite all this, all the heat energy that radiates from Daenerys, Sansa still sees a cold aura about her, and she can’t shake that feeling off.

Her eyes are a deep purple. Sansa wishes she could catch more than quick glances, wishes she truly had time to study them, but of course it would only seem strange to do so. Instead she settles for fast looks, none that ever satisfy. The violet almost seems blue in dark areas, and it’s chilling. When Daenerys is particularly focused, her icy glare seems to shoot daggers at anyone who comes in her line of sight. It’s sharp, and it’s clean. Above all, it makes those around her want to give her all of their respect.

Her hair is silver, it reminds Sansa of new fallen snow. She remembers watching Daenerys in the courtyard the day she had arrived, it was snowing. Everyone around her was northern or Dothraki, and the white was speckling all of their hair. Clearly standing out was the queen, and for a moment Sansa thought that the weather was avoiding her. That even a natural force without fear would be threatened by her presence. Then she had realized it was just blending in with her locks, and Sansa had felt stupid, like a girl reading a fairy tale. 

Her voice is perhaps the coldest thing about her. It cuts through the air without hesitation. When she’s commanding her troops in the common tongue, it's obvious, and somehow even more so while she’s speaking in other languages. 

The cold part of Daenerys doesn’t threaten Sansa. In fact, it’s one of the reasons she’s letting her guard down. Sansa doesn’t know Essos, she doesn’t know warm. Cold is something she’s familiar with, and seeing someone who’s famously known for her fiery attitude and way of life, to be truly made of ice? It only makes Sansa want to confide in her. It’s scary, but maybe it’s in a good way.

-

Daenerys wants to be focused on King’s Landing. She wants to be thinking about battle strategies, how she’s going to survive the next few weeks. But instead, she finds herself wanting something she’s sure is unattainable. She wants Sansa, the cold woman that’s completely enamored her.

It’s her stature that Daenerys takes notice of first. She’s like an ice statue, almost unmoving. The queen is constantly trying to control herself as not to shiver during the Northern frosts, but Sansa does it effortlessly, despite bundling up much less than Daenerys. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen the woman flinch in the presence of a cold wind. It’s impressive.

She seems so used to the cold, but it makes sense she supposes. The north is Sansa’s destiny. It should work out where she can so easily survive here while Daenerys struggles to not weaken. She’s not jealous exactly. In fact, she admires Sansa’s endurance. If any of what she’s heard she’s been through is true, then she feels their paths have been very similar, and very cold to the both of them. The difference is that Daenerys feels she’s fallen prey to these attacks, while Sansa has stayed stronger than she ever could.

And even still, with Sansa’s frostbitten attitude towards the rest of the world, Daenerys still sees a certain warmth within her. It’s hard to spot, and it’s only around certain people, but it’s definitely there.

She sees it in her smile, hears it in her laugh. When her lips are upturned, likely when someone close to her has said something that wasn't supposed to be amusing, but really is, is one of the most gorgeous things Dany has ever seen. To hear her laugh is even rarer, but when she had reunited with her brother and they had been conversing, Daenerys had heard a fraction of it. It's her new favorite sound. That was probably the moment she first thought she felt something for the Lady of Winterfell.

Then there’s her hair. Daenerys knows fire, she was reborn through it. And Sansa’s hair completely shows what embers fuel. It’s stunning, radiantly falling down her shoulders. Each strand seems like a different flicker of something much bigger. Just as she’s the only one able to walk through fire, Daenerys wishes to be the only one able to run her hands through Sansa’s locks. If she’d have her of course. 

Then there’s her favorite thing about Sansa. It’s her voice. She’s able to be harsh, and soft spoken at the same time. It’s very different than how Daenerys feels she has to be jarring to get anyone’s attention, how she had to be to get everyones. Sansa has a way about her speech that makes people want to listen to the contents. Her voice has warmth.

And besides everything else, she’s physically warm. When Daenerys had grabbed her hand earlier, she had been hit with a feeling of home. Comfortability had spread through her veins, all because of simple skin on skin. It shouldn’t mean much, but it does. Sansa carries an inferno within her, and Daenerys doesn’t think she’s ever been attracted to someone more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
